A Soldiers Bitter Victory
by Texan Rebel
Summary: Post AW2. Sturm and his forces are defeated. One Orange Star army officer is not joining the celebration, Why? One shot. My first fic, please read.


**AW 2: A Soldiers'**

**Bitter Victory **

**By Texas Rebel**

**A/N: This takes place after the hard mode Final Battle. The officer and story are mine, but nothing else. Also, I have permission to use any ideas that belong to Abalux from AWB. Enjoy! (BTW, I am the Orange Star Sarge There.)**

Sturm was killed only ten hours ago by his right hand man, Hawke. After killing his former commander, Hawke took Sturm's combo cover as a trophy and the remains of the shattered Black Hole Army with the subordinate CO's in tow. The Allied nations shared the liquor of their home nation, beer for Orange Star, saki for Yellow Comet, vodka for Blue Moon, and a mix of Earth's European countries for Green Earth (A/N: There are several counties that make up GE, it's a confederation). The country of Rostania hails from old Earth France, Direnholm hails from Germany, Avalon hails from England, and Viccario is a mix of Spain and Italy both in language and culture.

All the soldiers shared their drinks with other soldiers. Only One man was out of the crowd enjoying the alcohol, an Orange Star Captain to be exact. He had a flask with him, half full, and slightly drunk, talking to his conscience, arguing with himself. The trooper sat behind a chunk of wall which used to be a Black Cannon. He argued with himself over his loss earlier that day.

(A/N, **_italics _**are the captain**Bold **is his conscience)

_Why did my men have to die today, the day of the allied victory? Why did they get vaporized?_ The captain asked himself.

**It was their time; there was nothing you could do to stop it. **His conscience answered.

_I know that. But we had plans, we had a future. _The captain returned, taking another drink.

**So did the other five million allied civilians and soldiers who lost their lives. How can you accept the loss of them but not of your squad? **The conscience returned.

_I did not know those men and women personally. I do not accept the loss of so many people either. It's just that-_

**It's just that because you knew the squad on a personal level it hurts more? **His conscience finished

The captain took another drink._ Yeah, that's right. You don't know how hard it will be for me to go to their families back in Omaha and tell them I saw their family die in front of me._

**You forget captain, I'm you. So don't give me that shit. I knew them too and don't you forget it! **His conscience snapped in an unfriendly tone, angry at the comment.

_So what do you suggest? Pay my respects? Attend the funerals? Live my life the way I planned to after the war?_ The captain returned in kind.

**That is what I would tell others who feel the same as you. You know that's what you'd do. **The captain's conscience said with more kindness.

The captain knew he was beat there. He could not argue with the truth. He smiled at the thought of losing to his conscience. It was not the first time or the last that his conscience would prevail over his emotions. He took one last drink before capping the flask, one forth of the alcoholic beverage remaining.

_You know, _The captain started, _I will take your advice. Maybe I'll just join the reserve and still accomplish my goals. My friends are dead, nothing can change that. I guess they'll have to wait for me at the pearly gates. Remind me to bring the beers._

**That's the attitude you need. Captain, let's head for home, and peace.** His conscience said with some spirit.

_Thanks, I needed to speak with someone who could understand me. _The captain said, ending the conversation.

With his burden lifted, the captain made his way for HQ. Once he reached HQ, he would put in for a long vacation to go home, and start over. His war was over, now he could live like a regular human being for the rest of his years.

**The End**

**This was my first AW story. Now, if you'd be so kind to send some reviews. Thank you!**


End file.
